La sigo jugando
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Entremos en la cabeza de Daryl por un momento... "Nuestras charlas son lo único que me mantiene cuerdo y, al mismo tiempo, la razón más contundente para declararme loco." Pairing Daryl/Andrea. Temporada 4.
1. Inmates

Three-Shot Temporada IV: Inmates (10), Still (12), Alone (13).

Pairing: Daryl/Andrea.

Summary: Nuestras charlas son lo único que me mantiene cuerdo y la razón más contundente para declararme loco.

Advertencia: Los personajes y contenidos relacionados con la serie Walking Dead no pertenecen a la autora del fic, que utiliza estos elementos sólo por y para masturbación mental.

* * *

**Inmates**

No tengo ganas de hablar.

No tengo ganas de mirarte, no quiero escucharte, no quiero respirarte.

Quiero arte. Mirarte. Nada más. Tu figura de pie mirando burbujas en el arroyo que tuvimos que atravesar nadando alguna vez. Tu silueta dibujándose en la puesta de Sol que se formaba más nitida cada vez que te ibas a practicar tu puntería con Shane. Y volvías y te mirabas las manos, como quien mira un instrumento que acaba de formar una obra maestra.

No te costó mucho aprender a defenderte.

¿Recordarte? Recordarte... Te recuerdo.

Veo su pelo rubio desparramado sobre unas hojas secas y eso me traslada a tus rizos desestructurándose en la bolsa de dormir de mi carpa. Puntas quebradizas, de las que tanto te quejabas y luego sonrerías y te reías porque una ocurrencia así te parecía estúpida. Ocurrencia era una palabra que usabas cuando queríamos fabricar recetas de cocina imaginarias usando como ingrediente principal ardillas y crema de espárragos. Nuestra única fuente de alimento por días y días.

Suspira y cambia de posición, me da la espalda. Imagino que tu pelo podría haber crecido tanto como el de ella. Quizás un poco menos, pero ella no tiene tantas ondulaciones como tú. No es tan profunda como tú. Es inmadura... casi tanto como yo.

Hoy quiso comportarse como una niña tonta y me asusta que el personaje le guste tanto. Hemos perdido a todos, estamos solos, pero digo esto para engañarme. Tú nunca me has dejado, Andrea.

Te veo en cada rincón de mi cabeza, en cada hiedra venenosa, en cada flecha que no cambio por una respuesta.

La pregunta que nunca te hice.

Una noche intenté hablar con Michonne. Quise preguntarle por ese tiempo que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a rememorar. ¿Sufriste tanto como yo?

Me levanto porque ya descansé. No tengo ganas de agarrar la ballesta. Está cada día más pesada.

El hombro me duele y también el cuello. Es una concentración de pesadez que me rodea todo el deltoides.

Dije que no tenía ganas de hablarte pero se me hace imposible. Nuestras charlas son lo único que me mantiene cuerdo y la razón más contundente para declararme loco. Los zumbidos en mi oído izquierdo no hacen más que confirmármelo. Y yo... le hago caso.

Creo que Beth tiene sed...

(...)

La cuido como ese día me pediste. Te encontré abrazándola y ella salió corriendo espantada cuando me vio. No puedo creer que pensara que yo podría contarle a Rick y que Rick le contaría a su padre y que ella, así, saldría perdiendo. ¿Yo qué tenía que ver con ella y sus asuntos? Puta mierda, tengo una uña encarnada. Y no estás para decirme que me quite la mano de la boca. Un poco me da gracia eso, hasta que indefectiblemente me hace pensar solamente en que no estás. Punto. No estás.

Gracias por no dejar que se suicide. Ahora estaría más sólo aún.

Lori diciéndote que te alejes... lo siento, es algo que no puedo olvidar. Pobre mujer. No pudiste verla antes de morir. Realmente estaba feliz.

Un día vi que tenía la misma cara que tú esa tarde que pescaste con Amy. Beth también me recuerda a Amy. No sé si es más inocente que ella o no. Aún no hablamos mucho.

Cuando me pregunta en qué estoy pensando no sé qué contestarle. Si la vieras, sus ojos crecen cada día más. Cada vez ve mejor y pronto tendrá más criterio para hacer las cosas. Quiero creer que va a transformarse como tú, que llegaste a ni siquiera necesitarme. Aún me duele aquello. Yo sigo necesitándote. Y te tengo, pero no como quisiera. ¿Por qué te sigo necesitando? No estuviste junto a mí en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida... pero me convenciste de que todo eso me sucedió en el camino para encontrarte a ti.

Compro un segundo contigo y lo pago con mi vida si es necesario. Cuando te vi muriendo lo decidí.

¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Fue fácil entregarse al final?

Estabas equivocada, te lo aseguro. Había más para hacer. En serio. Rick estaba ciego, eso era todo. Le faltaban meses para comenzar a pensar con claridad.

Lo peor es que ellos no entendieron lo que nos quisiste decir con lo que hiciste. Sólo vieron que morías y no supieron nunca para qué. Pero no voy a reprochar más, sólo voy a confesarte algo... Miré mal a Michonne muchos días después de eso. La terminaste queriendo más a ella que a mí, ¿no es cierto? No te culpo. Ella te dio todo lo que yo no supe. Cuando me volví a mirarte para despedirme ella no me dejó entrar y la odié. No sólo me había negado tu última mirada, también me negó recibir el último calor que tu cuerpo irradió. Puta.

Beth se levantó. El Sol va a ocultarse. Vamos a seguir caminando. Mientras, tomaré ramas para la fogata.

(...)

Me habla. Me muestra su esperanza. No sé cómo convencerme a mí mismo de que hablamos el mismo lenguaje.

Tú y yo compartimos un lenguaje por un tiempo. Llegaste a interpretar mis silencios con maestría y ni siquiera te felicité por ello.

No voy a hacerlo ahora. No quiero que tu ego crezca más.

Me mira. Espera que yo le responda. No sé qué ha propuesto. El crepitar de las llamas se ve hermoso esta noche. Me distrae y sólo advierto que se levantó cuando la veo irse. Miro el fuego. No quiero apagarlo. Me voy. La sigo.

Veo que caminaremos por horas.

(...)

No tengo ganas de jugar al gato que persigue al ratón, en serio. Ser un gato es, de todas formas, una hermosa sensación. Cuando nombrabas a tu gato yo imaginaba cómo era físicamente. Nunca me lo describiste. No me dijiste de qué color era, pero sé que lo dejaste en el albergue para mascotas antes de irte de viaje con tu hermana y que lo miraste a los ojos y casi cancelas todo sólo porque te pareció que le había salido una lágrima cuando le tiraste un beso. No le dijiste a Amy porque te dio pena, te dio pena que tu gato te importe más, al menos en ese momento. Eran superficialidades y lo sabes, pero te convenía culparte para poder castigarte un poco más.

Algunas cosas teníamos en común, tenías razón.

Va a amanecer. Beth está sudando casi tanto como yo. El frío que pasamos va a despertar fiebre al menos en alguno de los dos. Estoy casi seguro.

Te reirías si nos vieras. Caminamos como atados por hilos invisibles alrededor de los tobillos. De a tramos sincronizo los pies con los de ella para que andemos como soldados. Cuando contengo risa la ballesta me pesa más pero no importa. Es un dolor más, solamente.

Mirando el suelo estoy encontrando cosas interesantes. Acabamos de pasar por al lado de un llavero roto con un grabado del puente de Brooklyn y quiero vivir contigo en Nueva York. Una vez lo dijiste y desde entonces no puedo olvidarlo. Viviríamos en Nueva York, una vez que limpie los millones de caminantes que deben deambular por ahí. Estabas segura de que podría hacerlo. Inconsciente. Me dejaste tu huella.

Un momento. Huellas...

(...)

Dice que son de unos niños que solían vivir en la prisión. Ella los cuidaba. Está desvariando. Alguien tiene que pararla.

¿Fe? Fe...

Fe.

(...)

El negro que se abre paso entre los amarillos y rojos de las llamas me distrae una vez más. Está llorando ella. No quiero tocarla. Una vez lo hice mientras tú llorabas y la cosa no resultó muy bien. Encontró al niño que buscaba. Unos caminantes lo estaban comiendo. Eso creímos. Creo que no me importa en lo más mínimo.

No sé. ¿Tú qué harías?

Sé que la tengo que cuidar pero no tengo ganas. ¿Por qué no me pediste algo más fácil? Algo que yo pudiera hacer.

No vamos a morir, eso ya lo tengo muy claro. Partimos de la base de que morimos cuando nacimos y yo morí cuanto tú moriste, por lo que al menos ya morí dos veces… tú ganas, ya moriste dos o tres veces. Beth también, como cuatro o más. Muere a cada segundo en que no ve a nadie más que a mí. Seguimos respirando, moviéndonos, esa es la única diferencia que tenemos contigo. Aún así, no descansas. Lo siento, porque yo tengo la culpa, pero si tengo que seguir moviéndome, necesito un motor… te necesito a ti, y todo vuelve al inicio. No quiero necesitarte, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte, susurrarte, quiero mirarte, tocarte. Quiero que te muevas, que respires, que me respondas, hablemos, discutir y que me leas la mirada, quiero que mueras a mi lado una vez más.


	2. Still

**Still**

"_Pedí por un romance de cuento de hadas._

_En mi defensa, en realidad nunca leí un cuento de hadas."_

Está oscuro. Huelo a Beth, a mí, a ti.

Estamos adentro de un ataúd, como corresponde. Donde todos quieren estar. Donde muchos _deberían_ estar. Y los muertos nos rodean, también, como corresponde. Estamos acostumbrados.

Estoy con ella mientras tú estás lejos, ¿ves cómo corresponde? Está claro, que todo está a la inversa. El vivo, en su sepelio, y el muerto, rasguñando la puerta para entrar a darle su último adiós.

Te pregunto. ¿Desde cuándo todo es tan correcto?

Aún así, me siento egoísta por ocupar tanto espacio. Pero tú, ¿qué harías en mi situación? Hace segundos me acostumbré al olor de nuestras transpiraciones juntas, ya sólo puedo pensar en dióxido de carbono que tragamos y desmayarse se ve tentador. No voy a poder dormirme. La respiración agitada de Beth me distrae y su cercanía me pone nervioso, porque ambas situaciones contaminadas de la oscuridad me hacen situar en mesetas que no recorro hace mucho. Le rozo la espalda con mi brazo, siento cómo suda, nuestra piel se pega. Necesito distraerme y cierro los ojos. Hay una luz allí.

Es una llamarada que pasa del azul al violeta y se aclara hacia el blanco amarillento. Se forma tu imagen dos o tres segundos después. Estás sosteniendo una linterna, el cabello recogido, miras hacia abajo. Yo aparezco, no sé qué decirte. No apunto con la ballesta, a tu lado siento que no hay nadie a quién disparar. Si el mundo desaparece bajo nuestros pies cuando damos un paso...

¿Qué eran los caminantes?

Era en ese momento un viejo sueño, muy lejano. Incierto. Un cuento de fantasmas. Y montañas rusas. Un parque de diversiones cerrado, con ratas que se suben a las atracciones y las rompen. Nadie las arregla... porque los empleados de mantenimiento se murieron y están refregando sus cuerpos contra este auto que me sirve de refugio hoy y que comparto con la hija del hombre que al verme una vez me miró como si fuera un asesino y luego me adoptó como un hijo.

Y no es mi padre.

Merle lo mató. ¿Nunca te lo dije? Un día tomó tanto y yo tomé tanto que nos acostamos debajo de un puente. Merle sacó su pistola y me apuntó una rodilla, me dijo que una vez vio cómo le disparaban a un sujeto y lo dejaban discapacitado, me dijo que si se concentraba y yo me quedaba quieto, él podría hacer eso conmigo. Yo lo miré y le moví el dedo para que apretara el gatillo y la bala saliera. O eso creí que había hecho. Luego nos reímos. Yo me levanté y no cojeaba, ni sangre veía en el piso alrededor, agarré una piedra de esas que escriben en el suelo y pinté la silueta de Merle en el asfalto. Como en las escenas de crímenes. Le dije y él también se levantó. Sonrió, me sacó la piedra y escribió _papá_ en el centro de la figura. Vació el cargador en el suelo. No me dijo que me apartara… pudimos haber muerto. Pero ninguna bala nos tocó. Siempre nos esquivaron.

Por eso no me mataste ese día. Si te hubiera contado de aquella noche hubieras entendido por qué no me morí. Pobre. Te sentías tan culpable. Debo confesar que nunca reparé demasiado en lo que habías hecho. Nunca le di vueltas al asunto. Y te lo dije. Es importante tomar ciertas actitudes si se quiere sobrevivir. Es importante ajustarse a la nueva forma de vida que debemos llevar. Hacer eso, para ti, era el comienzo de un aprendizaje que un idiota detuvo. _Unos_ idiotas. _Todos, nosotros_.

Beth suspira y ya no se mueve. Creo que se durmió. Quisiera despertarla para que me diga cómo ha hecho. Ruedo. Me pongo de lado. Estamos espalda contra espalda. Sigue sin moverse, respira calmada, ya se durmió. La falta de oxígeno habrá hecho lo suyo.

Abro los ojos.

Te fuiste.

(...)

El bosque está vacío. Los rastros que sigo están secos, no encuentro nada que esté más vivo que yo.

¿Es un buen momento para planear este día? Beth está esperando que le lleve algo que podamos comer. ¿Debería buscar a los otros o me concentro en ella? Creo que yo a solas podría satisfacer todas sus necesidades. No es mucha carga actualmente para mí, el problema es si una situación problemática se nos presenta… yo debería sacrificarme por ella.

¿Por qué?

Porque ella es joven, tiene mucha arena en el reloj… es una niña, es mujer. Mujeres y niños van primero y Beth es los dos.

Beth, hoy, es ella y es yo. Huimos del infierno, juntos. Pero ella no eres tú. Siempre me pregunto. ¿Cuántas veces te miré a los ojos y me sostuviste la mirada, cuando nadie más lo hacía? Ella me busca, quiere que la mire. Si supiera lo que pienso cuando la miro se avergonzaría. Yo lo hago…

Es bella.

(…)

Un día como éste trataste de besarme. Me fui de allí, naturalmente. Hasta donde mis conocimientos llegaban era yo quién debía tomar esa iniciativa. Pero nunca pude y debiste hacerlo tú. Tomaste mi mano, acariciaste mi muñeca. Te acercaste, respiraste en mi cuello, sentí tu nariz y tus labios que se humedecían. Cuando recobré la conciencia tenía los ojos cerrados y te sentí acercarte hacia arriba, hacia mi cara y entonces lo lograste. Estuve a tus pies por un minuto y cuando te separaste estaba aún más abajo, casi dependía de ti. Te besé los pies. Por un minuto más, y cuando escuchamos la voz de Glenn gritarme le dijiste que estaba contigo y yo ya había olvidado todas las palabras en inglés que conocía. Si recordaba cómo estar de pie era un milagro. Te preguntó si podías ayudarlo con algo, no podía encontrar una herramienta en la casa rodante de Dale y le gritaste en respuesta que ibas en un minuto. Que te esperara.

Me tocaste el hombro antes de irte y quise darte otro beso en alguna parte pero caminaste muy rápido. Te fuiste de mi lado antes de que me diera cuenta.

Siempre fue así.

¿Ya te dije que espero encontrarte alguna vez?

No sé dónde. Pero qué conveniente sería una vida después de la muerte. No la que vemos todos los días, la otra, la espiritual sobre las nubes que algunos venden como cierta… yo la deseo desesperadamente.

Sería la respuesta a todo lo que sufro por no poder acceder a ti, ni aún muerto. Siempre pensé que luego de la muerte venía la nada. Merle sí creía en el cielo, aunque nunca se lo dijo a nadie en voz alta. Yo lo vi por las noches leer la biblia e ir los domingos a misa. Especialmente si el viernes y el sábado había quebrado algún mandamiento… o dos… o tres…

_Por fin_. Esta serpiente servirá. Puta ardilla que se me escapó.

(…)

Cuando lloraste por Dale me dijiste que no habías llorado desde la noche en el CDC, pero yo sé que eso era mentira. Lo que hace que cuando me dijiste que nunca me mentirías... bueno, me mentías. Supongo que es justo.

Pero esta chica se miente tanto a sí misma que me sacará la corona. ¿Sabes cuál es su última ocurrencia? Ya quisiera yo que fuera tarta asada de ardilla… quiere desobedecer un muerto. Y se va nuevamente.

No, no voy a seguirla, Andrea. No. No me mires así. Está bien.

Iré.

(…)

No me escucha. ¿Por qué no escucha que la estoy siguiendo? Está bien. Yo ya no sé quién me ha enviado a hacer estas estupideces. ¿Por qué tengo que obedecerte?

Estás muerta, Andrea.

¿Qué? ¿No lo entiendes? Sí. Estás muerta. Muerta. Muy lejos de mí. De aquí. _Muerta_.

Siempre lo quisiste. ¿Verdad? Ya lo tienes.

_Qué niña_.

_Qué mujer._

Madre mía. Maldita sea.

Es peor que tú.

_Muerta_.

(…)

Bien, la he traído y le he dicho que me deje pensar un momento. ¿Tengo algo mejor qué hacer? Se ha ido caminando como ilusa, detrás de su ilusión ilusa y se ha topado con unos, quiso distraerlos y se chocó conmigo. ¿Qué clase de sentido es ese? No es el buen sentido del que tanto me hablaste. No.

¿Y qué tenía que hacer yo?

Los demás están muertos, hasta donde conocemos. Y Beth no aparenta tener la más mínima intención de demostrar lo contrario. Con su retorno a la burbuja me lo ha hecho saber ya. Está bien. Está bien. No estás tú para sacarla esta vez y necesita la extracción, ¿no?

¿Quién soy yo, por otro lado, para negarle un capricho a esta _niña mujer_?

Si yo fuera ella nunca habría salido de mi cuarto. Esa granja era el paraíso. Apenas recuerdo por qué debimos irnos de allí. Creo que mi mente bloqueó un recuerdo espantoso, pero no me decido, si el recuerdo es Sophia o eres tú buscando a Carol por otro camino.

Yo iba a ir a buscarte.

Debería habértelo dicho ese día en la prisión.

Lo que sucede es que no sabía en aquel momento que ese iba a ser nuestro último momento a solas.

¿Quién soy yo, por otro lado, para negarle un capricho a esta _niña mujer_?

Bien. Está decidido. La acompañaré. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me enseñó que nunca se debe decir no. Porque, confieso… Si hubiera podido, hubiera hecho contigo todo lo que quise, también. Pero me dije _no, no,_ cuando siempre quise decirte que _sí, sí._

(…)

Hubo suficiente dinero aquí para arrendar mi casa por años. ¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Y ésta cosa?

Club de golf… ¿Aquí venías tú, verdad? Con tus clientes.

Aves rapaces, seguramente.

¿Te traían? ¿O tú los traías?

Beth, vete, eso es.

¿Qué hay aquí? Jesús.

No me preguntes por qué los guardo. No me juzgues con la mirada, toma. ¿Quieres algunos?

No puedo contener la risa.

Esto nos vendría de perlas para nuestro apartamento en Nueva York. El banco del Central Park nos queda chico, a que sí.

Estoy guardándome todo esto, pero si te confieso mi verdad, el banco del Central Park no hubiera sido una mala opción si estábamos juntos.

(…)

No.

Yo nunca voy a vivir contigo en Nueva York. Yo nunca voy a volver a verte y decirte que el mundo, _mi mundo_ murió y que eso eras tú. Yo nunca más voy a pensar en ti y recordarte porque no me conviene. Yo nunca voy a volver a pensar en que soy el culpable de otra muerte.

Beth me recrimina que no hago cosas que debía hacer. Yo le hago caso. Hago lo que me pide. No sé qué más quiere de mí. Me fuerzo a ser simpático con ella. Le concedo como puedo lo que me pide.

Ahora me dice que no la seguí. Tras la mirada de hastío que me puso cuando lo hice.

No la entiendo.

No me entiende.

¡No te entiendo!

No quiero seguirla más.

Pero lo hago.

Y me siento mal.

Hasta tengo ganas de mirar mientras se cambia la ropa. ¿Por qué quiero hacer eso?

Lo sé. Se supone que soy un hombre.

Ya no aguanto a ninguno de los dos. Y tú, flotando por allí, dentro de mí, bien podrías darnos una mano. Sobre todo ahora, que el puto reloj, el tiempo, nos sigue trayendo problemas por aquí.

Y la ballesta no me alcanza.

Y este palo, tampoco, para dejar salir todo lo que tengo dentro.

Rompo, rompo todo. El ruido de un cuerpo roto volver a romperse, en momento así, se siente demasiado bien.

Y no, ya no quiere pensar, mucho menos en ti.

(…)

Sí, Beth, es una estupidez.

Pero si tú quieres hacerlo…

Yo no soy quién para detenerte…

Si no lo hacen las voces en tu cabeza, no sé quién más podría hacerlo. Sé que yo, no. Pero puedo hacer otra cosa. Ayudarte.

Puedo ayudarla.

Voy a mostrarte un lugar, Andrea.

-Sígueme.

(…)

Andrea, yo solía vivir en un lugar como éste. No es tu casa espejada en Florida, pero es algo, ¿verdad?

No te imaginas lo que hay dentro. Solíamos tener uno así. Es realmente increíble. Pero no deja dinero, no, no si te la pasas consumiendo tu propia mercadería. No si te la pasas gastando lo poco que vendes en comprar asuntos de peor calidad.

Supongo que con esto Beth se quedará tranquila.

Yo puedo tranquilizarme aquí. Sé que estarás ocupada recorriendo el lugar y haciendo conjeturas sobre mí. Bien por ti. Siempre me preguntaste cosas que nunca te respondí. Éste es un buen lugar para que encuentres esas respuestas por ti misma, _Sherlock_.

Anda, ve. Vete. Vete de aquí, que no te necesito. Tengo a alguien más conmigo. Alguien que quiere hacerme salir de dentro las mismas cosas que quisiste tú, pero ni siquiera sabe por qué hace. Y no, no me recrimina mis silencios. Cómo me alejo. No le importa. No me conoce. No sabe interpretar mi silencio, mi huída. Y si lo hace, está equivocada. No me conoce. Yo no me conozco.

Sólo tú me conoces y no estás. No tengo por qué preocuparme más. Nadie se interesa por mí, ya.

(…)

¿La ves? ¿La ves? Yo tampoco estuve en la cárcel.

¿Y qué le sucede a ésta?

¿Que está muerta?

Yo la veo viva. Insoportablemente viva. Ojalá estuvieras muerta. Ojalá no tuviera que cargar contigo.

Que me mira y ni siquiera puede disparar una puta ballesta. Y no sabe nada de mí, no sabe nada de ella.

Sí, todo lo quieres murió, niña. Sólo quedo yo. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Hace unas horas te veías encantada de tenerme de aquí para allá como perrito faldero. ¿Ahora te agobias? ¿Sólo porque cumplo tus sueños? ¿No quieres disparar una ballesta? ¿No quieres ser la mujer que tu hermana nunca podrá?

Basta, Andrea.

Amy no es como ella.

Estás alucinando. No. _Tú estás alucinando_.

Sí, quemaré la casa, Beth. Sí, te haré caso.

Y a ti… Andrea…

Te dejaré aquí. No me acoses más. No te quiero más.

Por supuesto. "El último hombre en pie"…

* * *

Créditos de la frase inicial: Emily Horne + Joey Comeau de** A Softer World**


End file.
